And They Said Speak Now
by katierosefun
Summary: A collection of parodies of songs from the Speak Now album by Taylor Swift. Will include different shippings.
1. Mine

**Heeey doods! This has been an idea that's been bouncing around my head for a while and ya'll know that I love Taylor Swift...(most of my Clone Wars stories are named after her songs...) and then I decided, "What the heck, just write song fics already!" But the thing is, I know that I'm not really supposed to be writing song fics but I actually added my own little touches to the songs so I don't think that's bad...but I will make a disclaimer-The Speak Now album does NOT belong to me, original songs belong to the one and only TAYLOR SWIFT. There. Now...I hope ya'll enjoy! Oh and another thing-I'll be switching around pairings in these chapters every once in a while just to make things interesting...these song fics will NOT be connected to each other. Now...enjoy and please review and give feedback! :D**

_Song 1. Mine_

Padmé Admidala—

_You were a slave working part-time fixing cables, I left a large planet, and never looked back. I was at flight risk with a fear of falling wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

I smiled, looking out at the Coruscant lights shine over the streets. In the middle of war, it was so hard to find peace. I traced the pillars of the stairwell in my apartment and let out a small laugh. Why did I feel so happy, then?

Today was Anakin and my wedding anniversary, and I knew that for once, he would finally be coming home for a short time before he's off to another long battle to command troops. It was such a strange thing for me that I was still in love with that small boy that I met back on Tatooine who was now a fully grown man who had the potential of being one of the best Jedi Knights in the galaxy.

That last part didn't matter much to me, though. Just the fact of Anakin staying with me mattered most.

_I say, can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch…that moment I can see it, yes, yes…I can see it now!_

Almost right on time, Anakin bursts through the door, a happy smile on his face and he picks me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he spins me around. "Happy anniversary, Padmé." He whispers in my ear.

"I thought you'd forget." I said teasingly.

"Now, would I be a good husband if I did?" He asked me and we walked down to the couch. I sat down and waited patiently for him to join me. Instead, Anakin lays himself out and rests his head on my lap. I giggled and he whispers, "I'm going to enjoy myself while it lasts."

I brushed away some of his hair and replied, "Then enjoy yourself."

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time…you made a rebel of a proper man's clever daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine!_

I smiled and whispered, "Do you remember our wedding day?"

Anakin smirked and stroke my face. "How can I forget?" I closed my eyes at his touch and said, "We were married near the lake…"

"And everything was perfect." Anakin adds quietly. "Yes." I replied. "That was the best day of our lives…"

_Flash forward and we're taking on the galaxy together and there's a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded. You say that we'll never make my parent's mistakes._

No matter how distinguished my family was, my parents were never quite…together. They were both too busy trying to raise me up to actually interact with each other. I knew that there was such thing as love, but I never thought I would fall into it until I met Anakin.

_But we've got things to do, we got nothing figured out. When it was hard to take, yes, yes, this is what I thought about! Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time…you made a rebel of a proper's man clever daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine!_

It was frustrating sometimes, how Anakin was constantly fighting in the war and I was constantly making speeches and trying to fight off a political war of my own. But I knew that whenever we were both about to break, we would think about each other.

That was the best thing about our love…we would always be together. That much, I believed in.

_Do you remember all of the flowers in the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a rebel of a proper man's clever daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine! _

My hands began to move towards a hidden pocket in the hem of my dress and I picked up a holo-pad. Anakin smiles and turns it on. A blue, hazy image of Anakin and me getting married projected in front of us and I nestled my face into his neck. Flowers were dotting the water, and his lips were pressed against mine in the image. It was hard not to miss the happiness that was practically radiating between us.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 am, when everything was slipping right out of our hands and I ran out crying but you followed me out into the street._

Of course, like every married couple, the first couple days were rough for us. There was one fight that we had one night and it was the kind of fight that included screaming, crying, and of course, running out of the building.

It was a while ago, actually, but I couldn't remember much of anything. I suppose it was too silly for me now to reminisce the actual point. All I could recollect, however, was that I was running out of the apartment, tears streaming down my face and fury spinning out of control.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, 'cause that's all I've ever known. And you took me by surprise, you said "I'll never leave you alone…" And you said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a proper man's clever daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. _

I would never forget Anakin's words to me that night, though. He had grabbed me by the wrist and held me back and whispered that he would always stay by me. Tears had welled up in my eyes and I was grateful for having the best husband that there possibly could be.

"I still remember." Anakin whispers out loud and I smiled, looking down at him.

_Hold on, make it last. Hold on, never look back! You made a rebel of a proper man's clever daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine! Yes, yes, do you believe it?_

"Can you believe it, Anakin?" I asked quietly. Anakin smiled and whispers, "Of course I can, Padmé. I always have."

_Yes, yes, we're gonna make it now! Yes, yes, I can see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now…_

I smiled and pressed my soft lips against his. Anakin slid his hand down to mine and we both stayed like that.

He is and he always will be the best thing that's ever been mine.


	2. Sparks Fly

**Hello doods! I'm back with the next chapter of this song!fic book...this chapter will be of a Luxoka pairing and even though I don't support it, I still find it sweet. :) Anyways, in case you guys haven't seen the little update in my profile already, I will be updating this story once a week mainly because I am very busy with other stories and schoolwork and such...but please enjoy this story! Thanks! ;)**

_Song 2. Sparks Fly_

Ahsoka Tano—

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards! You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I kinda know that I won't get far._

I watched Lux Bonteri in the corner of my eye at the Senate meeting from my position in the higher seats. He was standing at the center, his green-brown eyes flashing defiantly at others as he spoke out in clear, strong words in hopes of ending the war.

I smiled to myself. He had gone farther than I'd expected. He'd be a good leader for Onderon, and I knew it.

"Who're you looking at, Snips?" Anakin Skywalker, my master asks me and I felt my lekku stripes darken. I put on a straight face and responded, "Nothing, Master."

But inside, I was already dawdling back into my daydream about Lux Bonteri.

_And I wish you'd stand there in front of me so you're just close enough to touch—close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of._

Of course, the Jedi weren't allowed to form attachments, but there was something about him that made me want to be with him all the time, no matter what. Lux and I had always been good friends…but I had the sneaking suspicion that perhaps we were something a bit more.

After all, he _did_ kiss me before and needless to say, I actually…enjoyed it.

_Will you please just drop everything now? Meet me in the pouring rain and then kiss me on the sidewalk and take away the pain! 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile! Get me with those green eyes, Lux, as the lights go down and give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

I let out a small sigh from the corner of my mouth as rain continued to thunder out to the pavement of the Coruscant streets outside. Lux's eyes wandered away from the center for a moment and they locked onto me.

He gave me a small, confident smile and I blinked. I quickly looked down but his smile was still burning in my mind.

_My thoughts forget to remind me that you're a bad idea. You could touch me once and it's really something and you'll find I'm even better than you imagined I'd ever be. I'm on my guard with the rest of the world but with you I know it's no good. _

I wrapped my arms around me and rubbed the skin slowly. I could almost feel Lux giving me a long, hard embrace just as well as I imagined it to be. As a Jedi and a teenage girl, I knew that not everything was black and white and there were tons of different shades of grey. People could be deceiving and I knew that some men out there could have rather…unique and disgusting thoughts of what to do with me if I were in their clutches.

But I knew that Lux wasn't like that. No matter how many times I recite the Jedi Code in my head, his face would keep drifting back to me.

_And I would wait patiently but I really wish you would just drop everything now! Meet me in the pouring rain and then kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain! 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile! Get me with those green eyes, Lux, as the lights go down and give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around! 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile…_

The sudden rush of clapping brought me back down to reality and I watched as Lux makes his way back to the ring of pods surrounding the perimeter of the room.

'Meet me on the other side.' Lux mouths to me and I felt my heart pounding. I simply smiled and nodded, but I could already picture just about every possibility why Lux would want to talk to me.

"Where are you going?" Anakin calls after me as I begin to run out of the room. "Nowhere! I'll meet you in our quarters!" I shouted over my shoulder, giddy with excitement.

Lux was waiting outside of his room and he took me by the hand. "Follow me." He whispers and I nodded. We raced down the halls and made it just outside the Senate building, where it was completely deserted due to the rain pour.

"You don't mind a little rain, do you, Ahsoka?" Lux asks me lightly as we slowly walked out. The first couple raindrops splattered against my forehead and I smiled. "Of course not, Lux." I replied and threw my hands up over my head just to show him.

Lux begins laughing and I watched as his dark hair presses against the sides of his face. I smiled and Lux gave me a warm, beaming grin. What happened next all came in slow motion.

He wordlessly took my hand and whispered, "There's something I've been hiding from you, Ahsoka."

I felt my heart pounding against my chest and I managed to ask, "What's that?"

"I have a secret…and you know that I kissed you before." Lux says quietly and I frowned. "That's not much of a secret to me." I said thoughtfully.

Lux chuckles and the rain suddenly made him look even more gorgeous than ever.

He brought me close to him and he whispers, "The secret is that maybe I still want to kiss you."

And suddenly, that's just what we were doing. Lux had his lips hard against mine and I was smiling through it all.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watched the lights go wild! Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right! And lead me up the turbo lift, won't you whisper, soft and slow? I'm captivated by you, baby, like a lighting up show…!_

I ran my fingers through Lux's wet, dark hair but I didn't mind so much the dampness. Just the sensation of having him this close to me was special enough. I could almost see lights dancing from his eyes.

_And you dropped everything now, and you met me in the pouring rain…you're kissing me on the sidewalk and you're taking away the pain! 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile! You got me with those green eyes, Lux, as the lights went down and you're giving me something that'll haunt me when you're not around! 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile!_

Lux and I finally separated and he gave me the happiest smile I've ever seen. I felt my own lips twitching into a wider one and then he finally says, "We're soaking wet! Let's get back inside before someone catches us!"

I smirked and we both burst out laughing before running back in.

"Ahsoka! You're wet! What were you doing out there?!" Anakin yells, shocked at the state I was in. I squeezed out some water from the corner of my shirt and watched as Lux disappeared in the crowd of senators. He gave me a quick wink before being fussed over by Padmé.

"I got…distracted…by sparks." I answered to Anakin and dreamily walked away, leaving a confused Anakin in the midst.

_And the sparks fly…oh, Lux, smile…and the sparks fly…_


	3. Back to December (Back to the Temple)

**Yaaay awesomeness, I'm back with a new chap of this Speak Now album parody...! Now, if you're a die-hard Swiftie fan like I am, ya'll would know that the third song of the album is...BACK TO DECEMBER! However, I'm not gonna name it Back to December because really...I mean, does Star Wars even have a month called December? Beats me! But...yeah! Thanks for all of the support and as always, REVIEW! :D More reviews is equivalent to happy and hard-working me! XD (Oh, and this chapter is an Anisoka...next one will be an Obitine! :D)**

_Song 3. Back to December (Back to the Temple)_

Ahsoka Tano—

_I'm so glad you made time to see me…how's life, tell me, how's the family? I haven't seen them in a while…_

I almost couldn't believe my eyes when Anakin actually showed up in front of my apartment when I had asked him to earlier today. I half-expected him to not bother coming to not only save his energy, but also mine. Ever since I had left the Order, I had felt a pounding guilt whir inside of my head and mind, feeling as though I would never be able to forgive myself for leaving Anakin at the top of the stairs like that. Of course, I still stayed on Coruscant, but I just couldn't bring myself to live that close to the Temple. It's not even like the Order was my family anymore…families wouldn't give up on each other like that.

I didn't regret my decision about leaving the Order, but I regretted my decision about leaving Anakin….my _lover._

_You've been good, busier than ever. Small talk, work and the weather...your guard is up and I know why…_

Anakin's usually bright, blue eyes were now lifeless and dull, as though the tears were going to spring but he just didn't have enough strength to allow them to happen. I bit on my lip and whispered a small greeting. Anakin just nods in reply and I sighed, looking down at the ground.

_Because the last time you saw me still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me a chance and I left it there to die._

The last time I saw Anakin…how long ago was it? It wasn't that long of a time period, but it felt like ages for me. I could still remember every word that Anakin had said to me, the amount of desperateness clinging onto him. I could have joined him and could have thrown away all of those prideful thoughts, but I had turned away from him instead.

_So this is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying "I'm sorry for that night." And I'd go back to the Temple all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine…and I'd go back to the Temple all the time._

I took a deep breath and said, "The reason why I brought you here was to say that I'm…sorry." Anakin didn't say anything but simply looked down at the floor. "I really miss you, Anakin." I added. "And even though I still can't go back, if things were different…" I sighed. "I would. I just wanted to tell you that."

_These days, I haven't been sleeping, staying up playing back myself leaving and now your birthday passed and I didn't call. _

I folded my hands behind my back, staring at Anakin's face. I knew that it pained him to see me as much as it was for me. I couldn't count how many nights I've went to bed without wishing that it was Anakin waiting for me on it, or it was him being the one to calm me down when trouble arises.

I haven't really been in contact ever since I left, to be honest. I always thought that contacting him in the midst of all this would just be enough to send us both over the edge.

And then his birthday passed, a day that I thought I would never be able to forget. Even though I did remember what day it was, I didn't bother picking up that holo-pad or comlink to contact him.

_And I think about the beginning, all of those beautiful times when I watched you laughing from the gunner's side and I realized I loved you despite my fall…_

I felt my eyes sting at the thought of how Anakin and I first met and about all of those beautiful, wonderful times we had together when we were both younger…and well, I was more innocent.

_And then the bomb came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all of your love and all I gave you was goodbye._

I pressed my lips together and thought about the hurt expression in Anakin's eyes when I told him that I wasn't going to come back to the Temple. He had thought that I would come back into his arms, and I knew that he had given me so much trust and hope and love just to prove my innocence.

And I repaid him by saying farewell.

"Anakin, I…" My voice manages to say softly.

_So this is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying "I'm sorry for that night." And I'd go back to the Temple all the time. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine…and I'd go back to the Temple, turn around and change my own mind…I'd go back to the Temple all the time._

I squeezed my hands and continued, "I know that you've had people apologizing to you all the time, and I know that it must hurt for you to think of me as one of those people, but I really am…sorry."

_I miss your fair skin, your sweet smile, so good to me so right, and how you held me in your arms that dreadful night, the first time you ever saw me cry._

My eyes searched Anakin's imploringly and felt myself aching to have my arms wrap around his torso and have him hold onto me just as he did whenever he and I were alone. That night when I was banished from the Order, Anakin had taken me into an embrace and whispered that he would never let me go.

I never thought that I'd miss having him that close to me so much.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking…probably mindless dreaming, but if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

I finally brought myself closer to Anakin until he and I were only centimeters apart. "Anakin, I still love you and I always will." I whispered and reached forward to squeeze his hand, hopeful for a reaction.

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your heart, I understand…_

Anakin pulls away from me, as though he was burned and I watched as his eyes go wide with fury and sadness. "Is that the only reason why you asked me to come here? That's it?" Anakin shouts and I watched, somewhat horrified and pained to see tears welling in his eyes. "That's it, isn't?" He asked, his voice quieter.

_But this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying "I'm sorry for that night." And I'd go back to the Temple…! It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine! I'd go back to the Temple, turn around and make it alright…_

I watched as Anakin turns around and begins to walk out the door. It opens and I ran forward, grabbing his arm. "Anakin, please." I whispered and his eyes focused on the ground.

_I'd go back to the Temple, turn around and change my own mind…_

"If I could go back in time, I would try and prevent all of this, you know that, right?" I asked quietly. Anakin pauses and that was all I need to tiptoe and kiss him softly on the lips.

Tears sprung in my eyes and I whirled around and ran back into my apartment.

_I'd go back to the Temple all the time…_

I slid down to the ground and buried my head in my arms.


	4. Speak Now

**Hiya everyone! So...I've been stuck in the Obitine mood lately and so...ta-da, I created a quick Obitine pairing for this song 'cause I dunno...I always pictured something like this happening between Satine and Obi. Gotta love him! :) :) Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)**

_Song 4._ _Speak Now_

Obi-wan Kenobi—

"So…Satine's getting married, huh?" Anakin asks me as I stepped into the turbo lift. I shrugged, struggling to keep my face and aura clean of emotions but my former apprentice knew me too well.

"You're jealous." He says teasingly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Anakin. Attachments are forbidden in the Code." I said, focusing on picking at a loose thread in my robe sleeve.

_I am not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white-veiled occasion, but you are not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong boy…_

The turbo lift doors slid open and we both walked through into the throne room of the palace of Mandalore. Everyone was already seated and Ahsoka, Anakin's Padawan, stands up and waves us over with a cheerful smile on her face.

"I thought you two would never show up!" The Togruta girl says as we took our seats. Anakin smirked and crossed his arms, tilting back. "Nah, Snips, I would show up…I was busy trying to drag Obi-wan out of his room." He says, winking at me.

I turned away and concentrated on admiring the stained glass windows that were on each wall.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and his snotty little family all dressed in pastel. And he is yelling at his best man somewhere back inside the room, wearing robes shaped like a pastry._

I stared with annoyed eyes at Satine's soon-to-be in-laws. They all had the traditional blond locks that almost everyone on Mandalore had and their icy blue eyes darted around the room, at the guests, at just about everything. I sighed and we all flinched as we heard loud, angry shouts coming from the back room.

"Ahsoka, cover up your montrals, will you?" Anakin asks lightly and Ahsoka pouted. "He's not saying anything _that _bad Mas—ooh, what does that mean?" She asks as another indignant shout comes from the room.

Anakin winces and says, "Never mind, Snips…just…quit listening, will you?"

_This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream…_

I can feel slight nervousness and annoyance coming off of a familiar presence and with a start, I realize that it was coming off of Satine. She wasn't in the room, but I knew that any minute now, she would come walking through the door with a white bridal train floating behind her as she walks down the aisle.

Satine was getting married.

I never thought I'd have to say those four words.

_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door! Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now._

I pondered on the entire concept and watched as a priest flips through a large book to give the bridal rites and I glanced back at the door again, wondering how I would truly feel.

_Fond gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march and I am sitting in the back row, it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely groom-to-be._

I frowned as the organ starts to play a grand, traditional Mandalorian wedding song and while Anakin and Ahsoka are laughing quietly to themselves, I was resisting the urge to yell over the music. It didn't seem right to play this song at a wedding. Suddenly, the cheerful, happy notes of the instrument wasn't playing a wedding march—it was playing a tragic, quiet death march.

And Satine was the one who was walking in that death march.

_He waits at the alter like a greedy thief but I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?_

The doors suddenly opened and all of our heads swivel to the entrance.

Satine was slowly walking down the aisle, holding a bouquet of flowers with her hands and a serene smile on her face. I watched her carefully but her eyes do not meet mine. I could already notice the sadness that was forming into her pale, blue eyes now and Anakin pinches my skin. I whirled around to look at him and he gave me a teasing smile.

I rolled my eyes and remained still.

_Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door! Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now! Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet when you're out of the church at the back door! Don't wait or say a single vow, your time is running out and they said speak now…!_

I watched, dazed as Satine slowly turns to her husband-to-be. Their eyes were locked onto each other but I didn't sense any happiness between them. If anything, they appeared to look like cold, still statues.

As the priest begins to read off a short passage about the traditions of arranged marriages, I felt my heart pounding in my chest and closed my eyes.

It wasn't right for me to intrude on such a special occasion—this event would be celebrated throughout Mandalore if all went successfully.

But I couldn't allow any of this to happen.

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There's a silence, there's my last chance, I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me…_

"Does anyone have any objections against this couple? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest announces and suddenly, I'm stepping forward with wide eyes and trembling hands.

"I object." I finally said out loud.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you._

A collective gasp went around the room and I heard Anakin mumble, "That should do it."

For a moment, no one said anything but Satine looks over at me. Her eyes were glimmering with tears and I just barely manage to give her a small smile.

_I am not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white-veiled occasion but you are not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong boy…!_

"What now?"

"What's going on?"

"Who does he think he is?"

Whispers travelled to my ears and then Satine drops the bouquet of flowers. She walks toward me, a small bounce in her step and finally makes her way up to me.

_So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now! And you say, "Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my gown at the back door. Obi, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now." _

Satine flung her arms around my neck and I hugged her sides tightly, thankful that the wedding was over.

I heard Ahsoka whisper, "What's Master Kenobi doing?"

Anakin chuckled and said, "Doing what he should have done a _long_ time ago."


	5. Dear John (Dear Anakin)

**Hey doods! I'm back with another chapter! Why am I updating this early in the morning? It's because I had a teeny bit of free time before heading down for breakfast and I decided to take advantage of it...so read on, and I hope you enjoy! Please review while you're at it as well! :)**

_Song 5. Dear John (Dear Anakin)_

Ahsoka Tano—

_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you. Counting the footsteps and praying the floor won't fall through again. _

Anakin stormed around my quarters for the hundredth time this week and I sat patiently on my bed, hoping that perhaps if I remained silent, he won't be as awful as the last time.

_And my friends accused me of losing my mind but I swore I was fine._

When I told Barriss and Lux my feelings about Anakin, they simply stared at me and shook their heads. "You have no idea what you might be walking into, Ahsoka!" Barriss had told me urgently. "I mean, he's your master and everything, but your _lover_? Ahsoka, this is insane!"

I had waved away her words with a shrug and didn't think that Barriss and Lux's premonitions would be right.

I was wrong.

_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain. I lived in your little game but you changed the rules every day. Wondering which version of you I might get on the comlink tonight. Well, I stopped picking up and these thoughts are to let you know why._

For a while, everything between Anakin and me were great—we had those moments when all we did was hold hands and snuggle up together on the couch or fall asleep on the bed, our arms wrapped around each other.

But then as time passed, Anakin became more irritable and I had a sudden sinking feeling that perhaps he was just…_bored_ with me. I tried to think that was impossible, but after all of the fights that we've had and all of the screaming and crying that came out of me, I was beginning to think that perhaps that theory was true.

_Dear Anakin, I see it all now that you're gone. Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? The girl in the dress cried the whole way home, I should've known._

Anakin finally turned around at me, his former warm, cheery eyes suddenly cold and demanding. "What are you looking at?" He barked angrily and I stood up quietly.

I simply tugged at my overnight bag and began to head out the door. Tears were spilling down my cheeks and I half-expected him to grab my hand and begin apologizing, but nothing came. Instead, I felt a slap on the side of my face and it stung, but not as much as it stung inside.

I yanked at my bag again and ran out.

_Well, maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame…or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love and take it away. _

I wiped at my eyes. I couldn't believe how stupid I was—did I really think that this was going to work?

_And you'll add my name next to her name as a traitor who doesn't seem to understand. And meanwhile, I'll look back and regret how I ignored when she said "Run as fast as you can!" _

When Anakin and I began to date, Senator Admidala had pulled me over herself and whispered, "Stop this right now, Ahsoka…while you can still save yourself."

I simply blinked at her and said, "If you're mad about my existence with Anakin—"

"No, Ahsoka, of course not!" Padmé cried and squeezed my hand. "You're a very, very dear friend of mine, Ahsoka, but I cannot allow you to be with him, even if he makes you happy. It will all end very soon, trust me."

A lightning bolt flashed across the sky, bringing me back to reality and sighed. I couldn't believe I had been that naïve to ignore Padmé's words. What was I thinking? After all, Senator Admidala knew Anakin better than I did.

_Dear Anakin, I see it all now that you're gone. Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? The girl in the dress cried the whole way…Dear Anakin, I see it all now that it was wrong. Don't you think sixteen's too young to be played by your dark, twisted games when I loved you so? I should've known!_

A flare of anger ignited in me over how pathetic this entire concept was. Anakin Skywalker, the man who I looked up to my entire life, actually was low enough to play around with a girl who was six years his junior.

_You are an expert at "sorry" and keeping lines blurry! Never impressed by me acing your tests and that girl that you run dry has tired lifeless eyes 'cause you burned her out! _

I sighed and dropped my bag in the middle of the Temple hallway.

Poor Senator Admidala.

Despite the fact that she seemed to move on from Anakin's break up with her, I could still see the tired sadness in her eyes, as though she was too weary to put up a fight with anyone anymore. In fact, nowadays, whenever she gives a speech, her voice would continue to be strong, but it had that small yet detectable tremble to show that she's not as confident as she once was.

Anakin thought that I would become like that, didn't he?

_But I took your matches before fire could catch so don't you dare look now…_

I quickly picked up my bag from the floor and began to storm back to our quarters, where Anakin was no doubt still waiting.

No, I couldn't be like Padmé. As much as I respected the strong senator, I would not allow myself to drown in self-pity and sorrow.

_I'm shining like fireworks over your sad, empty town!_

I flung open the door and Anakin looked up at me. I felt my voice steel over as I whispered, "We're done with this."

_Dear Anakin, I see it all now that you're gone. Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? The girl in the dress cried the whole way home! _

Anakin stood up quickly and I skirted around him and threw my bag on the bed. I whirled around to look at him. He was already opening his mouth to apologize but I was ready for it.

_Dear Anakin, I see it all now that you're gone. Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? The girl in the dress decided to write you her thoughts. You should've known._

I quickly pulled out a small sheath of paper that was hiding in one of the compartments in my belt and slipped it into his hand, careful not to touch his glove or feel his flesh.

_You should've known…don't you think I was too young? You should've known._

I sighed and walked out of our quarters once more, broken away from Anakin Skywalker.


	6. Mean

**Hey doods! I'm back with this chapter! :) Needless to say, it was difficult writing this chapter because I've never written in a clone trooper's perspective before...-_- But all the same, I hope ya'll enjoy it! Oh, another thing! I UPLOADED MY VERY FIRST VIDEO ONTO YOUTUBE! It's an Obitine and the timing is a bit off because when I uploaded it onto Youtube, everything was a little disoriented...but please check it out when you get the chance! It's called 'Young and Beautiful-Obitine'. :') Now...read on, and don't forget to review!**

_Song 6. Mean_

Captain Rex—

_You, with your words like knives and your light sabers and weapons that you used against me! You have knocked me off my feet again and got me feeling like a nothing._

I glared at the descending body of the late Pong Krell into a hole that the boys have dug up. I didn't know what would happen if we reported to General Skywalker that our 'substitute' was a turncoat, but I knew that my brothers didn't have a problem with kicking that sleemo into the hole that we dug out.

"That's a relief." I heard one of the troopers behind me mutter as we kicked the dirt back over him. True, Krell was never likable, even before we discovered that he was a traitor.

He thought that just because we were all clone troopers of the same face, we weren't capable of thoughts or emotions—just to _compute_, like we were an army of clankers.

_You, with your voice like nails on a metal board calling us out when we're wounded! You, picking on the 'weaker' man._

Krell had considered us as weaklings, that we were nothing more than disposable robots. In a way, I suppose we are…after all, that's the main reason we are born. We were created to help save the Republic and frankly, that's what I think our duty should be.

But privately, I didn't think that gave anyone—especially not the Jedi, who were most frequently our generals and superiors—should look down on us about it.

Now, I'm not one to become philosophical about this entire concept, and didn't need to spend too much time thinking over this. I knew that I shouldn't be reacting over something as low as an offensive comment, but it irked me—no, it irked _everyone_—how one could act so selfish and disrespectful at the same time.

_Well, you could take me down in just one single blow. But you don't know, what you don't know!_

I allowed a small smirk to myself as the last of the dirt was kicked over his lifeless body. Sure, Krell was strong in physical strength, I could grant him that, but even with all of his knowledge in Jedi training, he didn't know or understand a single thing about us clones.

_Someday, we'll be leading a big ol' army and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, we'll all be big enough so you can't hit us and all you're ever gonna be is mean! Why'd ya gotta be so mean?_

"Well, Rex, old boy, seems like you've had a rough time." A familiar voice says from behind me and I turned around.

Cody was giving me a smirk as he hung his helmet at his belt. I sighed. "That's frankly an understatement." I replied tiredly.

General Kenobi's team and our team had finally managed to meet and needless to say, it was a large relief on everyone. Cody shrugs and grinned. "Think of it this way, Rex…that criminal brought it down on himself…and he'll know how wrong he is later." He said and I let out a sigh again.

Cody frowned. "Well, that's one hell of an attitude you've got there." He says. "Usually, it'd be the other way around." I finally smirked and said, "If you've been through the same hell as I've been through, you'd be the same."

Cody nods thoughtfully and we began to walk around the perimeter of the base.

_You, with your wildfire lies and your constant switching sides and your humiliation! You have pointed out our flaws again as if we don't already see them!_

"So…how bad was it?" Cody asks me at last and I snorted, kicking at the ground. "Cody, he _made us kill our own brothers_. How bad do you think it was?" I asked, closing my eyes.

Cody was silent and then he shook his head.

_I walk with my head down and I'm trying to block you out 'cause I don't really want to impress you but I just want to feel okay again._

"He paid me a compliment at one point." I muttered bitterly. "But honestly, I didn't find him very likable even then. If he was turning our brothers against each other, then…I just can't respect him."

"Even if he was our general?" Cody inquires.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Orders are orders, Cody, but Krell was not ever a real general/" I said at last.

Cody nodded. "A reasonable answer." He said, giving me a light punch in the arm.

_I bet you got pushed around. Somebody made you this cold but the cycle ends right now (literally) 'cause you can't lead me down that road and you don't know what you don't know!_

"You're never gonna be the same, aren't you?" Cody asked me quietly and I scowled. "What do you think?" I asked, crossing my arms. "No, Cody, I'll never be the same."

"Don't turn sour, though…honestly, you're grumpy as it already is." Cody tells me.

I frowned. "No worries, Cody." I said quietly. "I've learned my lesson from that guy."

_Someday, we'll be leading a big ol' army and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, we'll be big enough so you can't hit us and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why'd you gotta be so mean?_ _And I would see you years from now in a bar talking over a long, hard game with that same, old, loud opinion but nobody's listening! You would be washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things…drunk and groaning on about how we can't win. _

_But all you are is mean._

I finally let out a small chuckle and Cody looked over at me, surprised.

"You know, you should've heard him…all he did was flap open his big mouth and continue shouting at us about order this, order that, pay attention to this, it was his way…I've seen three year olds with more maturity than him." I said, laughing.

Cody smirked and replies, "To be fair, we don't know many three year olds."

I shrugged.

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and now you're alone in life and mean…and mean…and mean…and mean!_

"He was a lonely guy, though, even before he was dead. That much was what I could tell." I said quietly. I glanced over at Cody. "But we're not alone." I said.

"No, we're not." Cody replied, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "We're brothers. We watch out for each other."

_But someday we'll be leading a big ol' army and all you're ever gonna be is mean…yeah! Someday, we'll be big enough so you can't hit us and all you're ever gonna be is mean!_

I chuckled and said, "We shouldn't exactly be boo-hooing over this."

"Eh…when will we ever get this chance again?" Cody asks, laughing.

_Why'd you gotta be so—someday, we'll be leading a big ol'—why'd you gotta be so mean—army and all you're ever gonna be is mean! Why'd you gotta be so mean?_

"Well, Cody…" I said, punching a fist in the air, doing something that I have not done in a long time. "There's always going to be sleemos out there…but we'll face 'em with the proudest look on our faces."

Cody grins and says, "Amen, Rex. Amen."


	7. The Story of Us

**Hey doods! So, I know that I haven't been updating...I've been real busy with schoolwork and I just got so distracted that I stopped writing for a while...now THAT's a tragedy. *gulps* But today, I kind of temporarily snapped out of the funk and was like, "Da hell?! I forgot to update the song fics!" But...I'm back for the time being! Now, the next song after this chapter is supposed to be 'Never Grow Up' and I've been wondering whether to do it with Anakin watching Ahsoka growing up, (it won't be an Anisoka-just a brother/sister pairing...) or my OC, Cadena watching her son for the short time she's still alive grow up and begin wishing that he won't ever...anyways, I couldn't decide between the two, especially since not all of my readers know about Cadena and her story in the Clone Wars...so please shoot me a PM, or write your answer/opinion in the review! (And please review-more reviews gives me more strength to write these!)**

_Song Story of Us_

Padmé Admidala—

_I used to think one day I'd tell the story of us, how we met and sparks flew instantly…and people would say that we're the lucky ones! I used to know my place was the spot next to you and now I'm searching the room for an empty seat 'cause lately I don't even know what mood you're in…_

I walked briskly into the large, open room and began to head up the podium to deliver my speech. The familiar sense of anxiety settled over me and I automatically began thinking about how Anakin would be here to support me if it wasn't for the fight that we had over three months ago.

_Oh_, _a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall out. So many things that I wish you knew, so many walls up I can't break through!_

My voice shook slightly as I gripped the edges of the moving podium and kept on a confident smile, but my mind wasn't focused on the people of Naboo as it should be. Instead—kriff it—it was wandering towards the incident that I had with Anakin all those months ago. A simple message delivered incorrectly, a small slip of the tongue can cause so many problems.

This, I knew too well.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking. And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me! I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all went down. And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now…_

The hairs on the back of my neck bristled and my eyes began scanning the room. I wasn't Force-sensitive, I knew that for sure, but I could always tell when Anakin and I were in the same room—it had become a habit just from being with him for so long.

I continued with my speech, trying to make eye contact with all of my fellow senators and I saw a couple of my supporting friends give me reassuring smiles. I tried my best to smile back but it faltered for a quick second.

How could one feel so lonely when surrounded by so many friends?

_Next chapter—how we'd end up this way? See me nervously saying my speech and trying to look busy. And you're doing your best to ignore me._

My eyes finally caught onto Anakin's structure leaning against a door and I quickly turned away, a flush creeping onto my cheeks. I knew that Anakin was very much well aware that I was the one delivering the speech but he was trying hard to act as though he didn't care.

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us. How I was losing my mind when I saw you here but you held onto your pride like you should've held me!_

Anakin and my eyes locked onto each other's at last and though I kept talking, I felt panic rising in my heart and mind. I couldn't believe that he was actually here with me. Why was he still here with me? Why couldn't he just have said something?

We held our gaze for a full minute and Anakin breaks away at last, turning to say something in a guard's ear.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how! I've never heard silence quite this loud!_

I finished my speech at last and for a while, no one spoke. It didn't matter. My heart was pounding loudly in my ears and the tense silence between everyone didn't make things any better.

In everyone else's eyes, the silence must have been between them and me.

In my eyes, the silence was between Anakin and me.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking! And I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me and I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down…and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now!_

The room burst into applause and cheers and I gave a grateful, triumphant smile towards all of the supporters and citizens that were no doubt watching me on the HoloNet or some sort of news broadcast. I could almost feel normal until I finally see Anakin's eyes through the midst of all of the excitement.

My pod slowly makes its way back to the station.

_This is looking like a contest to see who can act like they care less. But I liked it better when you were on my side. The battle is in your hands now but I would lay my words down if you said you'd rather love than fight._

Anakin Skywalker—always a soldier, always some sort of general to everyone else in the war but to me, he was so much more and he knew that.

I swallowed and looked up at him. We were both dangerously close and at last, Anakin's eyes flitted down to mine.

_So many things that you wish I knew but the story of us might be ending soon!_

"Padmé, I—" Anakin starts, his hand extended towards me.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

Suddenly, a louder cheer comes from the room and a guard says, "You are to leave immediately, Senator Admidala."

I felt disappointment creep into my heart and sadness began to plague Anakin's own eyes. He withdrew, his hand limply to his side.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking! And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me and I don't know what to say since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now!_

My fellow senators automatically cluttered around me, blocking my path from Anakin and I managed to give small smiles and nods of thanks to them for the support. But inside, I could already feel the familiar heart-wrenching sense that Anakin's eyes were trained on my back, my thoughts echoing his.

_And we're not speaking! And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me! I don't know what to say since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. _

_The End._

I took one final look at Anakin as I walked into the turbo lift with my friends and with a soft "goodbye", the doors closed.


End file.
